Control Room
|items= Compass Protractor Expanded compass "Test" clipboard USB scanner "Numbers" clipboard Rainbow tree root Lever handle USB scanner: Yellow USB scanner: Green Disc-shaped part |minigames= Keypad Lock (x2) Power Direction Root Cross Sections |links=Warehouse B }} The Control Room is an escape room behind the red Chromatic Door on Floor B. Sigma, Phi, and Luna go through this room on Phi's route. Layout The control room is a big room, which is divided in two parts by a huge sheet of glass. On one side is an annihilation reactor which creates the entire electricity in the facility. On the other side are many control panels, some lookers and some shelves. Story Sigma decides to go through the red Chromatic Door with Luna and Phi. After using the lever to open the left door, they find themselves in the Control Room. They find a huge machine and Luna explaines that it is an annihilation reactor that works on the same priciples like the bomb in the Crew Quarters. After solving the puzzles, they open the safe and find the key, the moon cards, a map of floor B and a machine similar to a calculator. Sigma and Luna take one moon card while Phi takes the other. After opening the exit, they hear an announcement that stats that someone opend one of the Ambidex Gates. Sigma, Luna and Phi leave the Control Room and return to Warehouse A. After the second turn of the AB game, Dio plants the 02 Bomb in this room. The bomb is found by K and Luna. Sigma and Phi manage to deactivate it. Items Found Items Compass The compass is found on the lower shelf of the bookshelf in the back corner of the room. Combines with Protractor to form Expanded compass. Protractor The protractor is found on the upper shelf of the bookshelf in the back corner of the room. Combines with Compass to form Expanded Compass. "Test" Clipboard The clipboard is found next to the laptop on the control panel. Combines with USB scanner to form USB scanner: Yellow. USB Scanner The scanner is found plugged into the side of the laptop on the control panel. Combines with "Test" clipboard to form USB scanner: Yellow. Combines with "Numbers" clipboard to form USB scanner: Green. "Numbers" Clipboard The clipboard is found behind the two cardboard boxes to the left of the bookshelf. The image on the laptop shows this location. Combines with USB scanner to form USB scanner: Green. Disc-Shaped Part The part is found inside the right locker after the correct combination is entered. It is placed on the top section of the CT scanner. Lever Handle The handle is found after the levers are moved to their specific positions, causing one of the handles to fall off. It is screwed onto the power tubing connected to the CT scanner. Rainbow Tree Root The root is found inside the left locker after the correct combination is entered. It is placed in the center slot of the CT scanner. Combined Items Expanded Compass ExpandedCompass.ControlRoom.jpg ExtendedCompassCombo.ControlRoom.jpg The expanded compass is found after the compass and protractor are combined. It is used to draw a circle on the ON/OFF paper on the wall. The circle provides a clue regarding the lever positions. USB Scanner (Green) USBScannerGreen.ControlRoom.jpg USBScannerGreenCombo.ControlRoom.jpg The USB scanner will turn green when the "Numbers" clipboard is scanned. It is plugged back into the laptop to reveal the numbers "7213", a clue to the green keypad lock. USB Scanner (Yellow) USBScannerYellow.ControlRoom.jpg USBScannerYellowCombo.ControlRoom.jpg The USB scanner will turn yellow when the "Test" clipboard is scanned. It is plugged into the laptop to reveal the secret password. Minigames Keypad Lock This minigame requires the player to enter the correct time on the keypads in order to open them the red and blue clocks serve as hints on how to open the lockers. Power Direction This minigame is accessed after obtaining the lever from the group of levers. This minigame requires the player to move the levers in the correct postion according to the numbers. This minigame can also be completed using trial and error because the game will tell you which levers are in the correct positions. Root Cross Sections This minigame is accessed after completing both the Key pad lock and power direction minigames, this minigame requires the player to place the correct numbers from 1-10 in the correct spots, this can be tricky because you need to slide the scanner in order to see hints on where to place each number. Trivia *The "large octupus thing" behind the glass is an antimatter reactor. *This room is only visited on Phi's route. Humorous Quotes To be written. Category:Article stubs Category:Escape rooms Category:Floor B Category:VLR Locations Category:Locations